Simply Complex
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Set at the Zoo. Knowing change is coming for their relationship, Saya and Haji take advantage of a authority free night to become what they were brought together to be. They just didn't know it would be difficult and simple at the same time.


**A/n: Not my first M-rated fic. But technically my first attempt a little lemon-action. And to answer a question that will come up later, yes I did get the time candle thing from Avatar the Last Air Bender.  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus**

**

* * *

**

* * *

It was shear simplicity.

The whole night alone. Joel, gone. Amshel, gone. Both to make new arrangements for the young man.

Situation abuse.

One room - two, if a bathroom counted - that use to be his, nearly empty. No lamps. No furniture. A candle. One match. A large pillow to share. Two blankets.

The two were friends. Friends made to be more.

It was night for transition. For change.

He opened the curtains, she set out their impromptu sleeping arrangements. Both keeping eye on the light.

A waning stub, wick burning low. The candle was to keep time, a popping of light gunpowder to tell the hour. Time runs out, so does innocence. Both going with a bang.

When the time comes, they expect nothing but love. No expectations whatsoever. No perfection. It is love, simply love.

Tick tock, pop pop. The wick burned low. Minutes to seconds, the event drew near.

Comrade and comrade, they knelt before each other. They held hands with the candle between them. Fear flickered in the embers of their eyes, nerves and hands shook. But fright would not take them, they were set on that night and they were going to go on.

"Haji... You are... My best friend. My only friend in the whole world." Saya whispered, fixated on his stoic expression, worried he was going to back out.

He squeezed her fingers, lidded eyes locking with hers.

"... As you are mine."

They smiled, the perfect pair. A spoiled girl and devoted boy; sought become lady and gentleman in the simplest of ways. It was the point for maturity, they were ready.

_Pop. Pop._

_"I love you."_

And the light went out.

Suddenly, everything was much more complex.

Haji knew they should not been doing this, this socially _tabooed _act that wasn't intended for those so young. Even if one day, one day he longed for, they would be married and it would be right.

He should have stood up and put as much distance between them as possible, telling her the logical thing to do was wait. But he couldn't. The plain and simple fact was that he wanted to touch her like that.

He wanted to become her everything that night, her friend and her lover. The man she would rely on her whole life, the man she looked to for help, the man she'd share a life time with. The one to heal all of her injuries when she was hurt, even the ones he himself might inflict on her heart in his attempts to protect her. And he wanted to give her all of him, and whatever else she needed of him.

Simply, he wanted to give her everything. So he did not stop.

Perhaps she had cast a spell on the boy, because suddenly Haji could not hear a single one of the voices in the back of his mind that were telling him that they were too young, or that he was too unworthy, too inferior and that he needed to stay away from Saya Goldschmidt.

All he could hear was one very clear voice demanding that he kiss her until neither one of them could remember their own names.

And so...he did.

He kissed like a man who had just had a death sentence lifted from his shoulders and Saya did not complain.

Her back met their "bed". His shaken hands found themselves a woven place in her hair, hers coming to make haste with undoing his shirt front. Kissing - a new and most wonderful thing to them at the moment - with much enthusiasm all the while.

Then, they were familiar strangers hurling through a progressing relationship to lovers. Childhood and camaraderie was fading away.

From the moment Haji lips captured hers, nearly knocking the wind out of her, Saya's heart had been racing with joy. It was everything she'd wanted, to have Haji loving her. To have him holding her so closely, touching her so affectionately, showing her that he was much more than the polite quiet boy Joel molded him into.

Kissing him back, the spoiled girl with the Moon on a string, felt like she'd just received the greatest gift of her life and would never need anything else as long as she lived.

Saya cupped his face; her fingers caressed the old scar on his temple. He flinched slightly, but she didn't stop, wouldn't stop until he understood that she didn't revile the evidence of his abused past. Instead she broke their melded mouths and sweetly placed a wet kiss on the blemish, then returned to his lips.

His body did not harbor just a single scar, she learned after managing to strip him of his trousers and white shirt. Beatings from his life pre and post Zoo were still very much there. The faded scars were from his childhood, still clinging to his matured body; which was thin, but not without a good layer of muscles, that rippled as he held himself up over her.

Breathing was ragged and panting came like the cold breeze hitting his back. Haji would've realized he should have closed the window, but he was just a bit distracted when Saya switched their positions.

She straddled his waist and looked down at him. With their eyes locked, she reached for the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it off. Leaving her with corset and underwear. With the slightest of amusement, her mouth twitched into a smile when Haji swallowed a built-up lump in his throat. Then she closed her eyes and began to undo her corset.

With anticipating eyes, he watched her fingers trace the top part of her corset before slowly undoing it. Whether she did it at that speed because she was contemplating, or just to arouse him, he didn't care. The hand on his chest felt a holding of a deeply drawn breath as she flung garment aside. There was no shame in being naked in front of him; she wanted him to see all of her just as badly as she wanted to see all of him.

When Saya checked his expression, she laughed. Loudly and light-heartily.

Wide and blinking eyes, raven-feather dark hair askew on the pillow, titled head. He was like a little boy. Innocently - and not so innocently, she judged from the pressure she was feeling from his lower half - ogling her with curiously and complete lust.

He blinked a series of times as she laughed, then laughing himself, feeling comfortable that he could.

Haji shook his tousled-haired head against the pillows, laughter fading away, face becoming dreamy yet serious. "I cannot think of a single thing in my entire existence, that made me worthy enough to be with you."

Planting her hands on either side of his head, Saya leaned down to kiss her groom softly, but deeply. "That's because you never had to be made worthy, you already were."

She gave him no chance to reply; she kissed him again, harder this time, to which he responded with equal fervor. With her soft chest pressed against his hard torso, they rolled until he was laying over her once again.

Haji broke the kiss only long enough to look her in the eyes as his hesitant, warm thumbs and fingers curled around the sides of her underwear. He was ready.

Saya's wine-colored eyes met his misty ocean-tide gaze. Her hands were tight on his wrists.

They had spent years together. They told and understood their pasts. They had learned from one another. They had shared their secrets, dreams, fears, and such. They had become friends that shared an unbreakable bond.

It was time for them to finish their complexly simple transition from sweethearts, to lovers.

"Yes," she answered his unspoken question. Hands falling from his writs, trailing down his lower abdomen and coming to rest right above his erect manhood. "I'm ready."

* * *

-0-

* * *

Haji's mind was a spinning Heaven in Hell.

Yes. It was incredible, everything... the passionate and powerful, lusty loving that skyrocketed past his nonexistent expectations. Being with Saya had reminded him why his life was so good, even after its hardest and darkest parts.

Up until the very second their bodies had joined, he couldn't remember a single reason why he'd thought about denying them both this intimacy that they clearly craved.

But all of those reasons had come flooding back in a great, crushing tidal wave of guilt, anger and remorse; the moment he remembered that little fact of the "first time". And it wasn't the amazing feeling they shared when he entered her. Nor the wonderful sensation of her breath hitting his chest and her hands clutching his shoulders. It certainly wasn't the fact they had become more in their relationship.

One whimper had nearly been his undoing, the smallest indication of the discomfort she was feeling as he ended her innocence. Her nails had dug into his soft flesh; her flushed face had screwed up ever so slightly as she braced herself against the pain.

Haji had frozen in place, terrified to move lest he make it worse for her. "S-Saya... M'sorry..." he panted, she was still moving around him,"I forgot."

Her eyes were glassy but not upset. "I did too."

Saya smiled weakly and captured his lips and moved beneath him, wordlessly encouraging him to move with her had effectively ended the conversation. He groaned and obliged within a heartbeat.

* * *

-0-

* * *

With the wind still cold on their skin, Saya was cradled and wrapped warmly against Haji's chest. Shoulders still heaving a little and sweat lingering on their brows.

She suddenly stirred against him and murmured his name as her lashes slowly lifted. Her lazy smile made him hungry for her again... She glanced up at her Haji, finding strength to laugh at his blank eyes and mild grin. He was still wrapped up in his own euphoria of making love to her.

Without words, he gave her a playful expasterated look that told her he was just a man. A very happy young man.

The small woman placed a kiss over his heart and tightened her arms around him, as if he might dissolve into thin air. At the same time, they both seemed to sigh with content.

Going from friends to lovers was such a easy and hard thing to do; knowing and loving the person was just about to it.

Making love was just a simply complex thing; it required a lot more thinking...

"Again?"

Or not.

Saya rubbed his back as he climbed on top of her. "Mm, I wonder what we're going to to do when they have the room, next to mine, ready for you..."

* * *

-0-

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry, nothing too graphic. It's just kind of hard writing about something you've never done... But I would love to hear your thoughts on how I did with this :)**


End file.
